


How This Started

by Rennez



Series: Chaos and the Omniverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But Dimensional Kings & Queens, Dimension Travel, Dimensions, God Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of a self insert at first, Kings & Queens, Multiverse Theory, Power to Travel Dimensions, Sorry for beating the dead horse It's just that i have planned this for YEARS, but base info is based off of me, kind of, later on, powers, then she branches off into her own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennez/pseuds/Rennez
Summary: There's a perfectly normal girl, in a perfectly boring life. Girl fights with family, girl storms to her room and girl cries. Normal stuff, but... there's someone there. Someone who needs help fighting a battle against darkness, that someone happens to be an inter-dimensional being. Well, this should be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally starting this. I wanted to get this out before Infinity War for reasons... that you'll see later on. Probably MUCH later on. Like... a lot. There's so much shit to do here that I don't know where to start. To put it simply this is a project that has been my mind child since I was 11. So... a lot of thought and effort has gone into this and I hope someone likes it. I know that being an inter-dimensional traveler is kind of an excuse for shoving OC's in random places, but I'll try and make it as interesting as I can make it.

Hello there! My name is... well you already know if you're hearing this story? Well it matters not, I'm here to tell you a tale. A tale of romance, comedy, and loss. A tale of a girl who meets someone new and her life is changed. Blah, blah, and blah. I'm sure you might've heard it before, but I'm going to tell you the true tale. Not the made up one. I know they meant well telling you the made up one but... it's better to hear the truth, isn't it?

I'm sure you agree. So let me give you some information before we get started, is that all right with you? Let me tell you about the girl, her name is... Well that's not actually important, is it? She didn't let anyone know her real name, except for a privileged few, including myself. But out of respect for her, I'll use the name that she chose for herself. She was known as Melee. And at this time, she wasn't the person that you were told about.

She had a normal, albeit dysfunctional, family. She had a domineering mom, a... dad? I don't know, according to her he just kind of... did nothing of importance. A sister who she hated and the feeling was apparently mutual. And a little brother that she adored, he was... adopted? Oh, what's that word that means kind of adopted but not? Oh yes, guardianship.

It meant that his birth parents hadn't given up their parental rights, but her family was still his caretakers, the boy was around 2 years old. And to be honest, he was her favorite family member. Yes, she chose favorites and yes, she knew that it probably wasn't very good that she did so. She just didn't connect with the rest of her family as much as she did with him.

For the record, she's not a sociopath just... very... hard to talk to? After all this time I'm still not sure how to describe her, she helped me a lot. To put it simply, I wouldn't be here without her. But that doesn't mean she didn't have her flaws.

She was a cynical, uncaring person who complained about everything, and was incapable of talking to people. She was kind of annoying, she'd insult you one moment, complain about someone being rude in the next and then would freeze up if she had to talk to someone. 

She had friends, well people she could kind of talk to, she didn't really, genuinely, like anyone at her school. Yes, school, it's a foreign term but it meant a place where children of the same age gathered to learn for hours at a time. Sounds dreadful, doesn't it? She thought it was okay, she didn't hate it, in fact, she was actually good at it. Better than most apparently. Of course, that could be her ego talking.

Long story short, the only thing she was really good at was school and academics and she hated everything, except her brother. We've got that down, have we? She was a nervous person who hated talking to people and confronting them. Until... something happened.

According to her, this all started on December 27th, 2017 about 13 days after she had just turned 14. It was after Christmas and all was apparently good until her parents called her upstairs, along with her sister, to talk to her.

The girl was in her room on her brand new laptop, she was so happy to have it and not so happy with how her parents gave it to her. She had started to... possibly cry when her sister got a brand new phone, so everybody in the family - except her - had a brand new smartphone. And she was stuck with a P.O.S. 'smart'phone from 2004? The keyboard with it didn't even work!

That and some... other issues. Those other issues including PMS, which she hated, she hated being emotional in general. Her parents had almost rolled their eyes and gave her the gift, and when she opened it she shrieked. Actually, shrieked. Not her proudest moment but not her most shameful.

She once was watching Captain America: Civil War and got caught yelling at the screen, 'Steve, you goddamn donkey sack of shit, the hell you think you're doing?!' while her parents were watching. That was fun.

She was watching some new theories for Danganronpa V3, a new game in one of her favorite series, Danganronpa. She was dressed in a gray sleeping shirt and black pajama bottoms, with extreme bed head. She had semi-long hair that went down to her small breasts, it had dyed streaks of fading purple. The roots were growing in so it didn't look striking, just kind of dumb.

It was morning, about 9:00 am, far earlier than she usually got up. She was on her twin bed, wrapped in her green comforter. Her brown hair was a rats nest, and her almost-black eyes were crusted with sleep. Her tan skin looked ashen, she thought that she might be getting sick. She probably was, she had such a shit immune system.

The room was painted light blue, it was covered with Marvel and anime posters, along with some book posters. She was kind of a nerd, she sought refuge in fictional worlds and characters because she hated people, well, not hate. More like... disliked? She thought fiction was better than reality.

She was almost done rolling her eyes at the theory that Kaede was going to die first - no way they would actually do that - when she heard her parents calling her name. She yelled back and jumped out of bed, running upstairs and out of the basement that she called hers.

"Yeah," She yawned when she got upstairs, "What'd you need?"

Her parents looked at each other and looked back to her and her sister. Melee started to notice that her brother was gone, which was odd. He wasn't at daycare and wasn't visiting his grandma, and he had such a commanding presence. He was always running and screaming, throwing things. That was her brother.

"We... need to talk to you about..." Her mom didn't even finish her sentence before looking guiltily at the floor with her husband rubbing her arms.

"Where is he?" Melee's sister asked, curious.

"We... we can't take care of him anymore! I'm going to kill myself if I have to!" Her mom wailed, putting her face down into her arms.

"Where is he?!" Melee pleaded hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"We-We had Social Services find another family for him to be with. He'll be happy, he might go back to his mom." Her mom said, trying to smile.

"His mom is a psychotic bitch who stabbed her boyfriend in a Walmart with a fork! She's going to hurt him if he goes back to her!" Melee said, outraged.

They looked down at their hands, they were sitting on the couch huddled together. They looked back at her with broken faces. Melee's sister was looking down at her feet, unsure of what to say.

"What the hell?! How? How could you do this, he's the most important thing in the world to me and you just... give him away back to a horrible family? The hell is wrong with you?!" Melee yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs at her parents. Her eyes were threatening to burst at any moment.

"You will respect your mother and go along with this! You have no choice in the matter, it's already decided." Her dad said. Choosing to stand up for his wife.

"So I'm not allowed to have an opinion about this? I'm your child, not a doll who you can tell what to do and how to think!" She said, pushing it farther than she had ever done before.

"Too fucking bad! This isn't a decision you have a part in, we're your parents and what we say is final! He's going back because if he stays here any longer your mother will hurt herself trying to take care of him, you understand how he is!" Her dad yelled right back, his anger almost boiling over.

"I understand that he's a kid who's overactive because his mom fucked him up with drugs! I understand he needs a caring home, what I don't understand is how come you're putting yourself above him, he deserves a chance, doesn't he? If he goes back, you're giving him a death sentence, you know what his family is like, they'll kill him!" Melee said, her anger leveling out into pure rage.

"Shut up! You are not speaking to us that way, you will obey us! You don't understand the situation!" Her dad said.

"No! I refuse to let him go quietly, I'm going to fight for thi-" Her voice was interrupted by the fact that her mom had smacked her.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and touched it gingerly. Her mom had smacked her, her mom had smacked her because she didn't agree with what she had to say. Well, fuck her! Fuck them all! Melee's eyes quickly looked up and saw them.

Her mother was furious, she was standing above Melee and panting in fact, she was almost crying. Her dad looked the same way, except colder and more hurtful. Her sister was standing there with her arms crossed, nodding along with whatever they had to say.

"I'm going to go to my room. I don't know if I'm ever coming out again. Goodbye." Melee swiftly said, walking away from them and trying not to cry.

She took slow measured steps to the stairs, and slowly took them one by one. She refused to run and show them any sort of weakness, to let them know that they had affected her in any way. She couldn't let them know.

She slowly walked the rest of the way to her room and when she shut the door, she immediately collapsed to the floor. She started crying, and curled in on herself, wrapping herself up in her arms. She stayed this way for a long time.

Slowly her grief started to become rage because _how dare they_?! How could they do that to her, and not just her, him! He was an innocent child, who admittedly did have some severe problems, but who cares if he was hyperactive and rash? He was a kid! A kid who would now have a horrible life.

And why? Because her parents couldn't handle some goddamn responsibility? And she was the immature one! God, she hated being here, she always had.

She slowly stood up from her position on the floor and walked a few feet to her bed, collapsing onto the sheets. She screwed her eyes shut and wiped what tears remained, she pressed her palms into her eyes until it hurt and she saw lightning behind her eyelids. It hurt and it felt better than the emotional pain she was feeling.

She stayed like that for hours, with her face smashed into the pillow so she couldn't see anything. She wasn't sleeping, she had just separated herself from reality. She refused to think, to move, to feel. She refused to function.

She did this until it burst, her emotions that is, and flooded her mind. She hated the intensity of it, of how loss and betrayal made her feel. She flipped over on her bed and stared at the ceiling, it was a vibrant, sickening, sky blue.

She closed her eyes and her hands, her nails digging into her palms to drag her back to reality. She let the tears flow out of her eyes, she didn't care anymore. Why should she care? She turned on her side to face the wall.

"Oh god, when are you going to stop complaining?" A voice said from the corner of the room.

She whipped her head around at the sound, she couldn't find a figure to pin it too. She sat up quickly, causing her head to rush and spin so that probably didn't help in locating anything.

"Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where are you?! Why are you here?!" She asked, suddenly very afraid and nervous.

"I'm... someone who needs your help, well, I don't _actually_ need it, but I have a dire situation and you seemed like someone who could contribute." It said again, while the shadows in the corner of the room started to move around each other.

"I hope you fucking explain why you're in my room, of all places, and why me?" She said, sinking into the familiar emotion of anger.

The shadows finally formed into a silhouette, of sorts, it had the shape of a person with no defining features other than striking white hair and red eyes. Its hair wasn't even white, it was more like... gray? Light gray, really light gray.

Its body was a misty, tornado-like color that didn't form anything besides a general body shape, but the hair and eyes were clear. Extremely clear, unmistakably clear, like, wow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am an inter-dimensional being who creates and destroys different dimensions and multiverses. I have no given name to tell you, though, if you will call me Fate. It's a fun little thing we like to do." The shadow said, moving its arms in a wild manner.

"I'm sorry, forgive me if I just... FREAK THE FUCK OUT FOR A COUPLE OF SECONDS?!" Melee yelled, actually, freaking the fuck out. Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Hmm, well, yes. I do forgive you for that transgression. Mortals always do, I'm afraid." It said, almost looking like it was sighing.

"I-I... have no words for this moment. I'm going to assume that losing my brother has destroyed my sanity and that I'm now seeing things. Great, I might have schizophrenia. Just... I can't mentally process this. Nope, nope, nope. I'm noping my way out of this." Melee said, slightly laughing.

"I don't believe you can 'nope' your way out of this as you so eloquently put it, that's just not how it works." It said, getting more irritated.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating," She said, "this is... crazy beyond all belief. I must have had a psychotic break now that the only person in the world who truly loved me without judging me is gone. Of course. That's it!" She started laughing.

"You're not having a psychotic break, although, at this point, it wouldn't be uncommon." It said it's tone lacking empathy. 

"I'm sorry, you sound like you've done this before to other people. Which is impossible unless my delusions have already taken on a life of their own. Oh god, I'm gonna be on Xanax for the rest of my life. Wait.. is that an anti-psychotic? I mean, I know it's a pill..." She started trailing off. 

It coughed, "Back to the subject at hand. Yes, I have done this before. I am offering you a deal. I am going to give you power, and you're going to use that power to help me."

"Help you do... what, exactly?" She asked, curious.


	2. The Discussion of Life and the Universe

The shadow stood with its hands in curious positions and swayed its hips from side to side. It seemed like it was trying to decide something, something of extreme importance. It made indecisive noises as Melee got increasingly more annoyed with it every second.

"Okay... are you gonna make a decision or what? I need to decide if I need some goddamn Xanax or not. Or just to take a trip to a mental hospital, because I'm starting to feel like I need it. A lot." Melee said, annoyed.

The shadow, Fate, looked at her with contempt, well, as much contempt as a shadow could muster. It crossed its arms and tilted its head so it was looking down on her short body. "This is a delicate decision, a decision that requires tact, which you obviously lack!" It yelled at here.

She immediately flinched at its voice that had raised a couple dozen decibels within seconds. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and felt shame worm its roots into her core.

"Have you finally shut up? Good, then I can actually make a decision." It, Fate, said. It went looked at its gray and wavering feet, whispering to itself, trying so hard to think.

As tough as she tried to be, she was actually cowardly and scared. She hated confrontation with a burning passion and hated being thought of as useless. She hated anything that made her look weak.

Melee was silent and had her arms crossed while her fingers ran over the circular scars on her arms that had faded to a deep purple color. The scars were scabs that she had picked at for years, that she had never let heal.

It probably said a lot about her mentality at the time but eventually she would change... eventually. Maybe. Honestly? I don't know, she puts up an act most of the time so you don't really know how she is and what she's thinking about. But on with the story, right?

The shadow coughed, forcing her attention back to it. "I have come to a decision," it said, sounding regal, "you can be trusted with this. You have nothing left to lose, do you not?"

She almost choked. Nothing left to lose? She thought, well... I don't. Sure, I have school but without my brother, is it really worth it? Living with a family that's betrayed me? Left someone to die? I don't have anything else to lose.

Oh, how teenage angst and emotions can cloud one's judgment because no matter what one thinks, they will always have something to lose. They could still lose everything. I know, trust me, I really know.

She thought about this, not for very long, but she nodded her head in a solemn manner. The being seemed relieved for a moment and nodded its head with her. It gestured for her to sit down on the floor, she tilted her head in confusion as she watched the being sit down on the carpet and saw it gesture again. She sighed and sat on the floor, waiting expectantly for answers.

"I'm an inter-dimensional being with no name, but I know how much you mortals like your names, so for now, call me Fate. What you see before you," The shadow gestured to itself, "is simply a projection of a form and a voice, I can't exactly... enter a specific universe? It is... complicated."

She suddenly met its glowing and shifting eyes with curiosity that seemed to be burning in her soul, "Complicated... how?" she asked, she wanted to know. For some reason, she just had to know.

"What I do as a... I don't really know what to call myself, perhaps IDB? Inter-Dimensional-Being? Yes, that's it. I, as an IDB, create and destroy universes at my will. There are many more like me, we are the creators of space, not actual elements." It said, as calmly as possible.

She was speechless, her mouth as agape and her eyes were wide in disbelief. She didn't know how to respond to something like that. "So... are you, like, God, or something? Because that would kind of suck for me."

It looked at her with as much contempt as a shadow with glowing eyes could muster, it rolled its blood colored orbs and continued on. "No, I am not this 'god' person, like I said, we as IDB's simply create spaces for universes to exist, we create the basic foundation, not the actual universe itself. That would take too much time."

"Alright, so you can make the basic foundations for a universe but you need... _my_ help? This _has_ to be a dream, or a hallucination. I'm a random ass person in many random-ass realities, why me?

"To be honest," it said, "You were the first one I happened to stumble upon, and while I observed your situation, I decided on you."

"Oh, well, that's cool... I guess." She said, shrugging noncommittally, trying to brush off that her feelings were hurt.

"We don't have much time for your emotions right now, there is a... situation." It said, sounding grim.

"What exactly do you mean by a... situation?" Melee asked, curious.

"I mean that not all of us," It said, "are good." Its shoulders sagged a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite get what that means, so could you quit being cryptic and get on with it!" She said, raising her voice a couple decibels with each word.

It glared at her again, its eyes piercing through her very being, through her facade and her emotions. It seemed like it knew every single thing about her with just one look, she flinched suddenly and quickly averted her gaze. It was not to be trifled with.

"I mean a situation that needs to be taken seriously and not taken like a joke, an unfathomable amount of lives and universes are at stake, and you're joking around and getting angry?! What's wrong with you!" It said, getting worked up.

She pinched her eyes shut and clamped her mouth into a straight line. She waited until it was done yelling and mumbled sorry, wanting it to go on before anything drastic happened. She looked up to see that it had calmed down a little bit and looked ready to continue.

"Good," it said, "time for me to continue. There is a type of... hierarchy among us. We take inspiration from creatures in the universes and have a little fun by mimicking them. It gives us something to do."

Despite just being chewed out, she couldn't help but comment, "So happy our lives amuse you, o' great ones."

It glared at her and then focused its attention back on its story, "For a while, we've had a 'monarchy' type of government as you would call it, we trust one person with ruling and they're allowed to have a partner in ruling, much like many other species do. But the one we have now, you may call her... Destiny?"

"Wait, I've actually got a quick question?" Melee asked, raising her hand despite being the only other one in the room.

It looked like it was ready to kill her, it sighed and replied: "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, if you guys are IDB's who create the foundations for universes, why do you need sexes or genders? It seems kind of stupid, that's like a mortal thing to worry about.

"Oh, this is actually a good one, I suppose." It cleared its voice, "Well like I said, we find entertainment by mimicking mortals and their actions, so we decided on mortal looking forms -- depending on different species of course -- and that's how we entertain ourselves, our true forms are beyond such things. However, it is all in good fun although some of us get a little _too_ into it, however, that's another story"

It continued, "It can be a little confusing but eventually we get adapted to it and it does become a part of us. However, some see themselves above going that deep into the ways of mortals and simply don't create one for themselves. It can cause some tensions."

"Well, then, what should I call you? He, she, them, or something else?" Melee asked, kind of confused.

It hummed for a bit and decided thoughtfully. "He." It-He said, "It just speaks to me I suppose, but shall we continue on or are we going to waste time on drivel talk?"

"Now," he continued, "Destiny is a ruthless and cold-blooded Queen, she cares nothing for her citizens or their creations. She is not someone that should lead my group, but she has been chosen for it and there's simply one way to go about changing that."

"What do you mean 'chosen', I thought IDB's just created foundations for universes, like you said, so what are you on about?" She asked.

"What I didn't explain was that we needed an actual leader, so one is created. They're an IDB, however, they don't quite have the power to create foundations. But they can't travel into any universes either, they're purposely stuck outside of everything that is known to be a leader, they're called Chosen. A stupid name if you ask me." He said.

"Okay, and what's this 'one way' of stopping the super-evil-murder-queen chick?" Melee asked.

He gave her an exasperated look, put his hand on his forehead and just started talking, "You can enter different dimensions if you have the right power. If you take the power I give you, and you become my champion."

"I-I'm sorry, it sounded like you just said 'my champion', and just... what the hell do you mean by that?" Melee said, her voice getting tense.

"There's a specific universe where before an IDB couldn't enter it, they created as much as they could and left tools there that could be used to defeat an IDB. Tools that can only be retrieved by mortals who have been gifted with a power. A power, that I want to give to you." He said.

"A-a power?" She said, suddenly light-headed. Melee, a shitstain excuse for a person, going on some sort of magical girl quest? How, why?! While she was internally debating with herself, he became more and more impatient.

"Well," she asked, "what would the power be?"

"Do you know what most species theorize the universe is mostly made out of? Can you guess?" He said.

"Well, um, dark energy I suppose." She whispered.

"Sure. Anyways, that's what the foundation of the universe is, this 'dark energy'. I will allow you to be able to pass through it, not control it or anything, but you'll be able to go through it and go to another universe." He finished.

"Oh, oh, jeez..." She didn't know how to respond, how WAS she supposed to respond?

"Make your choice, help the omniverse or let everything die? It's your choice." He said, setting down the final ultimatum.

"Wait, before I decide anything," She asked, "is there... possibly a chance that this could do something negative to me?"

He looked down at his wispy and opaque body before answering, "Yes. Yes, there is. If you don't come into regular contact with me, it will start breaking down your body. But as long as you keep in contact and aren't gone for too long, it will be fine."

"That's heavy. That's something really heavy, I don't know if I can do this, but... I want to. I do. I just... I have a life here, it's not great, but it's mine." She said.

He sighed loudly, "Please, I just need an answer, if we-" He stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps coming downstairs.

His shadow form quickly looked at her, "Make the choice, become great or stay here." And just like that, he was gone.

Leaving her with millions of thoughts and questions but even more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an... interesting story? I got four hits, so that's something at least. I kinda hope no one reads this because I've worked so hard on it and I actually don't want it to be judged. But I want this out there at the same time, so...

She reached her hand out, trying to stop the mysterious shadow from leaving, but it vanished. And suddenly, the door to her room opened. Her sister was standing there, confused about what she saw. Her sister with her hand out, trying to stop someone from leaving.

She whipped her head around, "What!?" she asked, impatient.

Her sister regained her composure, "It's dinner time, you've been in her all day. Mom wants you upstairs." She said in a disinterested tone.

She looked shocked that her sister would suggest such a thing, "No way in hell am I going up there," she yelled, "now go!" 

Her sister rolled her eyes and scoffed. She started walking away and then stopped, she turned around and looked like she was about to say something but saw Melee looking down at her hands, anger clear on her face. Nothing she could have said would've helped. She continued walking

Her hands were trembling, the anger that had subsided was now coursing through her veins. It filled her with an intense desire to destroy and kill, she never felt anything more powerful, at least, not yet. She wasn't angry, she was livid. Those who she called family had taken one of the few things that she held dear. It was destroying her.

She felt it eating her from the inside out, consuming her very core, who she was. She had always felt strong emotions, which is why she closed herself off, but this was unlike anything she had ever felt. This was new. It was terrifying, but strangely... invigorating. 

It felt... good. It felt so good to her, to have this power, to have this determination to do what she wanted. She wanted it to continue, to continue being enraged, after all, they had taken everything she had ever cared about. She should... should... what? What could she do? 

She couldn't stand to be near them, not now, not ever. She didn't think that she'd be able to see them without yelling or screaming or doing something that would land her in prison.

Perhaps, she thought, maybe Fate's offer is the best way out? It's not like she could file for emancipation when she had no job and no idea how the world worked, that was asking to immediately be sucker punched by problems. And there was no way she could wait for four more years until she was 18. There were no current options for her to take.

Were there really no other options for her to take? From what he said, this would be the hardest task she would ever have to complete. She would have to usurp an IDB, albeit a less-powerful one, from a monarchy while using powers that she didn't understand and would possibly kill her.

It all honesty, it sounded fun to her. An adventure, something more than this mundane life that no longer held any interest for her? It sounded great, even if it was a hallucination, wasn't it worth giving it a shot? It would be worth it, she thought.

She gently laid back down on her bed, sore from lying there hours before. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and dragged them over her face. She lazily flopped her head over to her left side, the side that wasn't against the wall, and froze when she saw his picture.

Her heart suddenly felt a stabbing pain, and her throat felt like it was choking on a softball of depression and tears. Everything was suddenly threatening to spill out of her as fast as it could. Nothing had hurt more than this. Not yet.

She gasped loudly, it felt like she had stopped breathing like her body had stopped functioning. She was hyperventilating and crying, her eyes were red and lined with tears. This hurt, she thought, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, IT HURT. She clutched at her sides, not wanting to think or feel.

This pain, she thought, as she writhed. It flowed through her, not igniting her, or inspiring her like anger did. But slowing everything down, making every moment hurt. It was horrible.

Why, she thought, why? Why did it hurt? Why did it have to hurt? If she stayed here, it would be like this all the time. And she would have to face the people that basically sentenced him to death, that broke her soul. She put her head into her hands, to her, there was no choice.

She could choose eternal pain or a fresh start. And at the time, a fresh start seemed like the easier choice. She didn't know what would happen, or what it would do. What someone will do to get rid of pain, it never ceases to amaze.

After a few more moments of contemplation, she called out for Fate. She paced around her room, semi-whispering his name so as her parents or her sister would not hear. She tried for a few more minutes and gave up. She sank back into her bed. She was there for quite a while, hearing nothing but the shambling of her family upstairs until-

"Hey! Are you alive?" He asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

She jumped back, her eyes shot open and her mouth seemed to be unhinged in surprise. Her arm was curved in a protective gesture in front of her, while her other one was behind her, shifting her weight. She quickly closed her mouth and composed herself.

"I've made a decision," she said, sounding firm, "I will become your champion and help you defeat Destiny." Her posture was rigid and her face stoic, she wasn't joking.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Are you prepared to give up who you were? What your life was here?"

She thought about school, the one thing she was good at, and decided it wasn't worth it. She didn't even consider the rest of her family, they were already decided to be useless. She thought about her friends and decided that she didn't like them, that she had never liked them.

Surprisingly, the things that made her reconsider were anime and movies, she would miss them. Oh, she would miss them a lot. But if it was one or the other... she could live without them.

She looked back at the photograph of his smiling face, "I can't stay here," she concluded, "there's no point in me living my life here." She tried so hard not to cry.

He seemed to be sympathetic for a moment, he gave her a moment to breathe. As soon as she was calm, she looked back up at him. And he was her savior. Loss makes people stupid, and she was no exception.

"Put some things in a bag, we will be leaving soon." He said, gesturing to her room. She got up and ran around, shoving clothes and whatever she could get her hands on into a bag. It was an old school backpack that was a dark grey color and it was soon stuffed to the brim. 

"If you're sure," he spoke, "then come with me." His shadow held out a hand, it's whispery fingers were opaque, but to her, it was the most solid thing she had ever seen.

"I'm sure." She finished, gently placing her own hand into his. She closed her eyes and decided that she would be a new person. She would have a new name, a good name, and later, she chose Melee.

And as she closed her eyes, she felt her reality slipping away, becoming something new. Maybe this would be a better life, she thought, maybe I'll be happy.

As I've said, loss makes people stupid, and she was no exception.


End file.
